The present invention relates to a window opener (hereinafter referred to as an opener) and more particularly to an opener for opening or closing a rear window (a quarter window) of a two-door sedan by means of motor operation.
There has hitherto been known a window opener as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 66387/1989.
As shown in FIG. 7 of the drawings herein the known opener 51 comprises an operation device 52 fixed by a window frame F (including a rear puller and a ceiling) and an actuating device 54 for driving the operation device 52. The actuating device 54 is provided in a location separated from the operating device and fixed on a body panel 53. A pair of pull cables 55a and 55b for transmitting a driving force is arranged between the actuating device 54 and the operation device 52. A rotary shaft 56, which is integrated into the operating device 52, is provided with a link mechanism 57. When one of the above cables 55a and 55b (for instance the cable 55a) is pulled, the rotary shaft 56 is rotated in one direction. Therefore, a window W is opened by means of the link mechanism. When another cable (for instance the cable 55b) is pulled, the rotary shaft 56 is rotated in another direction. Therefore, the window W is closed.
In the above conventional opener 51, the actuating device 54 is arranged in such a manner that the actuating device 54 is separated from the operation device 52 and cables 55a and 55b should be installed. Therefore, there are such problems in the conventional opener that the opener requires many parts, the total cost of producing the opener is too much and a space for locating the opener is large. Further, there has been a limitation in a radius of curvature of the cable and a length of the cable so that the freedom for arranging the opener is low.
Since the conventional opener requires the cables, driving efficiency of the actuating device is low. As a consequence a motor performing high torque is required so that the cost of the opener increases and the size of the actuating device becomes large.
Furthermore, the size of the conventional actuating device has become large since gears in a reduction device which is connected with an output portion of the motor are normally arranged in the lateral direction. The conventional actuating device further is not provided with a vibration isolating device.
The object of the present invention is to resolve the problems mentioned hereinbefore and provide a compact and cheap window opener wherein the actuating portion and the driving portion are integrally combined with each other, and the above opener can open or close the window directly and is equipped on the window frame.
Recently, quietness in the cabin of automobiles has been required as one of performances of the automobile. Therefore, the other object of the present invention is to provide the above opener which is provided with a simple and cheap vibration isolating mechanism in order to meet the above requirement.